Todo habría cambiado
by Lucybell Galicia
Summary: Summary:Que pasaría si Edward no hubiese querido aceptar el embarazo de Bella y eso los separase? Que hubiese pasado si Bella no tuviese solo una niña si no mellizos? Que pasaría si Edward intentase encontrarla para pedirle perdón pero no la encontrara?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Que pasaría si Edward no hubiese querido aceptar el embarazo de Bella y eso los separase? Que hubiese pasado si Bella no tuviese solo una niña si no mellizos? Que pasaría si Edward intentase encontrarla para pedirle perdón pero no la encontrase?

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

1- Viaje

Tras llegar de Isla Esme Bella sigue protegiendo a su bebe junto con Rose, Emmett y Esme. Edward por lo contrario esta dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que ese bebe no nazca, Carlisle aconseja a Bella que aborte, Alice solo quiero lo mejor para Bella y Jasper solo quiere lo que Alice quiera.

-No quiero que tengas a ese monstruo- dice Edward fúrico y ya fuera de sus cabales

-Tendré a mi bebe te guste o no Edward y si no te gusta yo no te pido ninguna responsabilidad con él.

-No te dejaré tenerlo, haré hasta lo imposible para que ese bebe no llegue a nacer-argumenta Edward

-Edward, hijo, tranquilízate si Bella quiere tener al bebe..., ella tiene 18 años ya es mayor para elegir lo que quiere.

-No dejaré que tire su vida por la borda, papá.

-Tal vez ya la tiré al casarme contigo Edward- Dice Bella a punto de echarse a llorar

-Que quieres decir? 

-Lo que quiero decir es que sin no aceptas a mi bebé quiero que me firmes el divorcio, yo me encargaré sola de mi bebe, tu no tendrás ninguna responsabilidad sobre él.

-Que estas diciendo Bella? 

-Lo que oyes Edward.

-Eso es lo que quieres?

-Si. Y ya me he cansado de discutir. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

-Vale pues vete, y no vuelvas- dice Edward mientras le dá un golpe a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encuentra el piano de cola negro.

Bella ya había subido las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Edward a buscar sus cosas cuando de repente delante de ella estaba toda la familia.

-Bella, por favor, no te vayas, ya sabes cuan orgulloso es Edward, no te pedirá que te quedes ni aunque pasen años- Dijo Esme

- Mejor, porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero es irme-

-Vamos Bella por favor quédate nosotros te ayudaremos a cuidar al bebé- dijo Emmett

- Lo siento hermano oso, pero necesito estar sola durante un tiempo, seguramente me vaya de viaje

-Bella- dijo Rose con una carita de perro mojado-Nos informaras sobre el bebe estés donde estés? 

-Claro que si os dejaré verlo cuando queráis- dijo Bella simulando una pequeña sonrisa la cual no le llegó a los ojos

Después de hablar con Emmett el cual intentó sonsacarle a Bella a donde iría de viaje , Bella se fue a hacer la maleta, que ya estaba casi hecha gracias a la ayuda de Alice y Esme. Después de coger la maleta y haber escrito una nota para Edward en la cual le decía:

Como tú me dijiste una vez: Todo será como si

nunca hubiese existido. Solo que esta vez será

verdad.

Te amo con toda mi alma

BELLA SWAN

Luego de salir de la casa y haberse despedido de todos, excepto de Edward que no quiso recibirla, se dirigió a la reserva. Para cuando llegó ya estaba llorando desesperada.

-Bella!- grito Jake cuando Bella bajo de la camioneta- que te pasa? que te hizo?- preguntó cuando llegó a ella y vio que estaba llorando

-Jake, necesito que me ayudes- dijo desesperada mientras se abrazó a el con todas sus fuerzas

-Vamos dentro y me cuentas

Ya dentro de la casa, le contó todo a Jake, cada cara que este ponía era un poema diferente.

-Tranquila yo te ayudaré te lo juro dime que necesitas y lo haré.

-Necesito un lugar lejos de aquí para vivir, tu sabes a donde podría ir? 

-Tengo unos amigos en España... crees que sería un buen lugar? 

-Si, seguro que es perfecto, gracias Jake

-Mi familia tiene una casa allí, bueno concretamente esta en Galicia, en Lugo, toma las llaves-dijo Jake mientras sacaba un llavero de una estantería del salón

-Gracias Jake... te llamaré cuando llegue... voy al aeropuerto para coger el primer vuelo. Le dio un abrazo sintiendo miedo, solo esperaba que nadie la encontrara y con ese nadie se refería a Edward

-Nadie te encontrará allí Bella, tranquila- dijo Jake como si le hubiese leído la mente- mantenme informado, aunque no pueda ser el padre de ese bebé tengo al menos la esperanza de ser un gran tío no? 

-Claro que si Jake serás el mejor tío. Te quiero. Adiós- dijo Bella saliendo por la puerta para dirigirse al aeropuerto.


	2. Chapter 2

El niño de la estación

El avión fue puntual y salió a su hora. Bella pasó todo el camino imaginándose como sería su nueva vida en otro país junto a otras personas.

Miró su barriga y aun no se notaba nada tal vez Carlisle se había equivocado y su hijo no sería tan monstruo como todos creían. Ella lo sentía, sabía que su hijo sería especial pero normal a los ojos de cualquier persona.

-Señores por favor abróchense los cinturones el vuelo con destino al aeropuerto de Santiago de Compostela procederá a su aterrizaje en el próximo minuto- dijo el gran altavoz de la pared

Ya llevaba diez minutos fuera del avión y ya había recogido sus maletas cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que llamar a Jake.

-Hola?

-Jake, soy yo, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, dime ¿ahora que hago?

-Al salir del aeropuerto a la derecha hay una estación de autobuses, cómprate un billete que te lleve a Lugo, vale, cuando ya te bajes en Lugo llámame y te digo como llegar.

-Gracias Jake no se que haría sin ti. Te quiero. Adiós

-Chao Bella.

Fui a la estación y pedí mi billete de ahí a 10 minutos llegó el autobús. En España era viernes a las seis de la tarde vaya si se notaba el cambio de hora.

_Claro por eso hay tantos jóvenes por aquí, ya habrán terminado en la universidad e irán a pasar el fin de semana a casa_- Pensó Bella

Legué a Lugo y lo primero que hice fue subirme la chaqueta hasta la nariz, no me extraña en pleno noviembre, cogí la maleta e iba caminando por la estación de buses cuando de repente un niño de unos 4 años se me cruzo en el camino.

-Hola guapo te has perdido?- le preguntó Bella al niñito que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, menos mal que su padre había insistido en que estudiara castellano en su tiempo libre.

-Sí- dijo el niño echandose a llorar desconsolado.

-Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu mamá?

-Sí, por fis, pero yo no vine con mi mamá-dijo el niño agachando la cabezita para mirar a sus zapatitos negros

-Viniste solito?

-No, vine con mi hemanita Selene, pero cuando ella fue al andén a buscar a mi hemanito Iván me solté de su manita y ahora no los encuentro.

-Pasa algo señorita?- preguntó de repente un guardia que pasaba por allí

-Este niño se perdió Señor Agente- dijo Bella un poco asustada por la seriedad del policía

-No, yo no me perdí, mis hemanitos, ellos si se pedieron de mi-dijo el niño esbozando una sonrisa.

-Muy bien campeón, dime como te llamas?

-Mi hemanita me dijo que no hablara con desconocidos-dijo el niño muy serio

-Pero si estabas hablando con esta señorita

-Si peo ella me da confianza, ademá no es una desconocida, se llama Bella

Que? Como sabía ese niño mi nombre si yo no se lo dije!

-Venga cariño dime como te llamas, conmigo si puedes hablar, no?

-Vale, me llamo Xabier Angelous

-Xabiiii!- al oír ese grito me di la vuelta y vi a una chica de unos 18 años corriendo hacia mi, era alta, con el pelo rizo y castaño, y un poco rellenita pero aun así se podía ver que la chica era muy guapa. Detrás de ella había un chico con el pelo castaño y los ojos mas azules que había visto en mi vida, eran iguales que los de Xabi.

-Sele- grito el niño entusiasmado

Cuando la chica llegó, lo cogió en brazos y le dio un gran beso, luego se lo paso al chico que lo abrazó con mucha fuerza pareciera que quisiera protegerlo de mi y del policía. Por como la llamó debí suponer que son la hermana y el hermano.

-Iván, esa niña me cuidó, hasta que llegó el señor policía- dijo Xabi apuntándome con su dedito pequeño.

-Muchas gracias señorita, se lo agradezco mucho pero ahora tenemos que irnos, quiere que la llevemos a algún lugar?

-No gracias, no hay de que, la verdad es que Xabi me ha alegrado la tarde- dije yo mirando al niño en brazos del chico

-Adiós Bella- dijo el niño diciéndome adiós con su manita. Aun no había descubierto como sabía mi nombre.

Me puse a caminar, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde me dirigía, tenía que llamar a Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**La casa de piedra**

Ya iban tres tonos y Jake no le cogía el teléfono, _tal vez esté ocupado_, pensó Bella. Al décimo tono cuando ya se iba a cortas la llamada Jake cogió el teléfono

-Bella, donde estás? Ya has llegado?

-Si Jake, llegué hace como una hora, lo que pasa es que me entretuve con un niñito que se había perdido

-Bueno vale tranquila solo te quedan 30 minutos para llegar a la casa donde vivirás.

Mientras Jake decía esto se escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo, como si todos estuvieran gritando, se les notaba enfadados por lo que escuchaba en varias de las voces, entre ellas pude oir la de Paul y Sam.

-Jake, que está pasando ahí? 

-Nada Bella es solo un pequeño problema que ya amos a resolver- Al acabar de decir esto se volvieron a escuchar gritos e incluso algunos gruñidos.

-Jake, dime la verdad, que es lo que pasa?

Todo se quedó en silencio salvo por los ruidos que se seguían escuchando de fondo, parecía que Jake se estaba debatiendo entre contármelo o no.

-Los Cullen han venido a mi casa, Paul y Sam están intentando calmar a Edward para que no tengamos que romper el tratado. El sabe que yo sé donde estas tu y quiere que se lo diga.

Jake espero a que Bella dijera algo, pero esta no respondió.

-Solo se lo diré si tu quieres Bella.

-Jake, me haces un favor?

-Claro Bells, el que quieras enana.

-Pásame con Edward, tengo que hablar con él.

Otra vez, todo se quedó en silencio, ahora ni siquiera se escuchaban los ruidos de fondo, tal vez todos la escucharon y por eso se quedaron callados. El silencio siguió durante medio segundo hasta que Jake contestó.

-Claro, ahora mismo- Dijo Jake, por la voz parecía nervioso, _tal vez esté temblando, _pensó Bella, pero no le dijo nada más.

-Bella- esa era su voz, su dulce voz, la cual había escuchado por última vez en Isla Esme con ese tono de dulzura y amor, mientras me hacía el amor y me decía que me amaba.

-Hola Edward- contesté mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla al recordar todos los momentos buenos que pasamos, desde la primera clase de biología hasta el momento de coger el avión para volver de Isla Esme a Forks.

-Bella, lo siento, dime donde estas y te voy a buscar...

-Edward- interrumpió Bella- necesito estar un tiempo sola, saber lo que quiero, organizar mi vida.

-Se que me equivoqué con el niño, solo quiero que vuelvas, por favor, haré lo quieras Bella, pero vuelve

-Ahora no puedo volver, pero tranquilo, seguiremos en contacto, pero necesito estar sola por un tiempo..

- Cuanto tiempo? Te hecho de menos

-No lo sé Edward solo se que será un tiempo largo, necesito aclarar mis ideas y mi vida.

-Sabes cuanto me cuesta admitir que me equivoqué verdad? Quiero a ese bebé Bella como no habría de quererlo si es nuestro hijo. Es solo que tengo miedo, no quiero que ese... niño te haga daño...

-Claro que se cuanto te cuesta, eres demasiado orgulloso, tranquilo Edward, estoy bien, al parecer los cálculos de Carlisle son equivocados, mi bebé será como los demás niños.

-Nuestro

-Que?- preguntó Bella confusa

-Nuestro bebé.

-Si, claro, es nuestro bebe- dijo Bella mientras otra lágrima caía por su rostro, de la emoción de que Edward por fin aceptara al bebé, pero eso aún no cambiaba nada, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza y por primera vez en la vida, también su corazón.

-Edward, aún no puedo volver, pero tranquilo, le prometí a Rose que os mantendría informados sobre el niño.

-Por que siempre dices el niño? Y si es una niña?

-Porque, no sé, talvez, porque me gustaría que fuera un niño, que fuera igual a ti

-Bella, todo está bien entre nosotros? 

-Si, supongo que si, pero solo con una condición, salid de la reserva y dejad en paz a los lobos.

-Vale, ya hablaremos, Jacob me está pidiendo el teléfono, adiós, no tardes en llamarme por favor, te amo.

-Adiós Edward, yo también te amo.

-Bella- otra vez era la voz de Jake- Bella- volvió a repetir al ver que yo no respondía.

-Si Jake, ahora a donde voy? 

-Coge el autobús A9, te llevará a una calle llamada "Calle Ánxel Fole", cuando te bajes coges por la derecha y sigues recto hasta que veas una gran casa de piedra, entra en ella y cuando ya estés dentro me llamas para saber que llegaste bien ok?

-Si Jake, gracias de nuevo, ya se marcharon los Cullen?

-Si salieron disparados en cuanto Edward acabó de hablar contigo

-Gracias Jake, ya te llamo cuando llegue, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, a por cierto allí te encontraras con alguien, tranquila es mi primo, no te hará nada, es solo que se fue a la USC de Lugo a estudiar y le dejamos la casa para que viva ahí mientra saca la carrera, ummm tengo que irme, espero tu llamada, adiós- Y lo único que siguió fue el pitido de la llamada cortada.

Bella cogió el bus que Jake le había dicho, al bajar siguió ala derecha, hasta toparse con una casa de piedra, era inmensa, tan grande como la de los Cullen, metió la llave en la verja y pasó al jardín, era hermoso, había rosas de todos los colores a cada lado de un pequeño caminito de entrada, enfrente a ellas había unas luces en el suelo que mostraba el camino. A la derecha tras las flores se veía un garaje de piedra, hacía juego con la casa, era hermoso, seguí por el camino con cuidado de no pisar las flores, cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada que era de madera natural, la abrió.

Al abrir la puerta una ola de calor la embargó, entró rápido queriéndose refugiar del frío, cuando ya estuvo dentro se dio cuenta de la belleza de la casa. Por la parte de atrás de la casa en el lado derecho de las enormes escaleras había un enorme ventanal que llevaba a la piscina, frente a este ventanal había tres sofás de color beis que hacían una forma de C cuadrada y una televisión enorme, alrededor de la tele estaba una estantería del mismo color que la puerta de entrada.

Al lado izquierdo de las escaleras, que eran estrechas en la cima y anchas en la base, había un mesa para muchisimas personas. Segun entrabas en la casa a la izquierda estaba la cocina, en una parte tenia un muro que me llagaba por la cintura, la cocina era enorme y tenía muchas electrodomésticos.

-Hola- dijo un chico de unos 23 o 24 años, tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos marrones y era delgado pero se notaba que tenía fuerza, tenía la misma estatura que Edward.

-Hola- contesto Bella con verguenza.

-Tu eres Bella?

-Si

-Jake me avisó que vendrías

-Perdón, tu eres? 

-Me llamo Héctor, pero puedes llamarme Tato, así me llaman todos- dijo Tato ofreciéndole la mano

-Encantada- contestó Bella mientras le daba la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

**La cena sorpresa **

Después de presentarme con Tato él me mostró mi cuarto, era precioso, en el había una cama de 180, era gigante, la madera de la cama era de color madera de pino, esta se encontraba frente a la puerta, a la derecha de la cama había un enorme ventanal con unas cortinas de color lavanda que combinaban con la colcha de la cama y con el sofá que estaba pegando a los pies de la cama, enfrente a este estaba una tele enorme, de tal forma que podías verla desde la cama o desde el sofá, al lado izquierdo de la entrada estaba un tocador del mismo tipo de madera que la cama, y mas allá una puerta, cuando la abrí, me quedé ensimismada mirando el baño.

En el, al lado izquierdo, había una ducha, que dentro tenía un banco, como el de una sauna, a la derecha de la ducha estaba el váter y frente a este el lavabo, al lado derecho del váter había un ventanal que daba a un balcón, cuando lo abrí a la derecha estaba un jacuzzi enorme. Las vistas eran estupendas, y no había vecinos por lo que podría meterme en el jacuzzi siempre que quisiera.

-Te gusta tu cuarto?-me preguntó Tato desde atrás mio

-Si quieres puedo darte otro, pero Jake me dijo que este te gustaría-inquirió Tato al ver que yo no contestaba

-No, está perfecto, es hermoso gracias-dije dándome la vuelta.

-No es el mejor de la casa, los mejores están reservados para tu bebé, puedes elegir uno cuando quieras, no te los ofrecí por que son algo mas pequeños que este, por lo que este creo que será perfecto para ti.

-Es perfectísimo Tato muchas gracias- dije mientras, sin darme cuenta le abrazaba-Oh lo siento

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a la efusividad de las mujeres, mi novia y mi hermana hacen lo mismo.

-Solo por curiosidad, cuantas habitaciones tiene esta casa? 

-Tiene esta, la mía, la de mi hermana, las dos reservadas, y otras tres en el piso de abajo, que estoy amueblando, una como despacho, otra como sala de música, y la otra no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Tatoooooo- escuché un grito desgarrador, pero no sabía quien era, en cuanto Tato lo escuchó se echó a correr, yo fui detrás de él, llegamos a una habitación y había una chica de unos 18 años que estaba de pie sobre una cama pataleando como una niña pequeña.

-Que pasa Lara?

-Serpienteeee - gritó la chica, al parecer se llamaba Lara- búscala Tato.

Tato se puso a buscar al animal, cuando sentí que algo me rozaba el pie y bajé la mirada para ver la serpiente alrededor de mi zapato.

-Tato, he encontrado el bicho- dije con la voz mas calmada que podía salir de mi boca

-Vale, tranquila, no te hará nada, Tor es muy buena mascota, aunque aun no entiendo como hizo para escaparse del terráqueo.

-La llamas Tor a una pitón?- dije conla voz alterada 

-Si, la tengo desde que entre a la universidad- dijo mientras cogía al animal, bajó las escaleras, y volvió, yo aun no me había movido ni un centímetro y la chica de la cama tampoco.

-Venga chicas, ya la metí en su terráqueo- dijo mientras tenían convulsiones, al parecer estaba aguantando la risa todo lo que podía, hasta que al fin no pudo aguantar más y estalló.

-Deberíais haber visto vuestras caras- dijo mientras se doblaba de la risa

Lara y yo lo miramos con cara de querer matarlo y al instante paró de reírse.

-Como no controles a ese bicho, la picaré y la cocinaré en la sartén- dijo la chica enfadada.

-Vale, tranquila cariño, que siempre estoy aquí para ayudar a mi querida hermanita en apuros- dijo Tato mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía la espalda para que se subiera a ella, al parecer eran hermanos.

-Menos mal que te tengo, no sé que haría sin ti- dijo la chica subiéndose a su espalda y dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Como me hubiese gustado tener un hermano como tú- dijo Bella sin pensar

- Oh tranquila, yo lo comparto contigo- dijo la chica- por cierto me llamo Lara

-Yo Bella

-Que os parece si vamos a preparar la cena? Los Angelous llegan a las 10:30

-Vamos- dijo Lara- Arre caballito- dijo mientras Tato se ponía a caminar, cuando llegó a las escaleras bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras Lara se reía como una loca, juro que pensé que se iban a matar los dos.

Al llegar abajo fue hasta la cocina y la sentó sobre la barra que me daba por la cintura.

-Bien, que hacemos para cenar? Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Tato- Algo que se haga rápido solo tenemos 30 minutos.

-Filete con patatas-Dijo Lara

-No hay carne- respondió Tato, mientras se acercaba a una puerta, cuando la abrió pude ver que era una especie de despensa para la comida- tenemos huevos y patatas, hacemos una tortilla española?- preguntó de nuevo

-Ok, pero mañana hay que ir a comprar

Mientras les ayudaba con la tortilla, ellos me preguntaban cosas de mi vida.

-Por que te viniste aquí?-preguntó Lara

Yo dudé en responder pero al final contesté

-Estoy embarazada, y el padre...

-No quiere hacerse cargo? 

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que el no es como los demás y tiene miedo de que cuando mi hijo nazca sea como él, me haga daño...

-Tranquila Bella, puedes decirlo, nosotros ya sabemos que el padre es un vampiro, Jake es nuestro primo recuerdas?

-Vosotros sois lobos? 

- No, nosotros no heredamos ese gen- dijo Tato

El tiempo cocinando se pasó muy deprisa, ahora era yo quien le hacía preguntas a ellos, al parecer sus padres habían sido asesinados por unos vampiros cuando vivían en la reserva de Forks por eso nunca van a visitar a sus primos, esta casa según me dijeron la compraron cuando les tocó la lotería de navidad, al parecer era una costumbre en España, el 22 de Diciembre siempre se hacía un sorteo de lotería y el premiado recibía 10 millones de €, aunque a parte de este premio, El gordo de Navidad, así se llamaba, había mas otros cuatro números mas que podían ser premiados aunque en menor cantidad

Seguíamos hablando cuando el timbre tocó. Tato fue a abrir la puerta, por ella entraron un hombre alto, delgado con el pelo castaño y los ojos dorados, era muy apuesto, tendría unos 30 años. Luego también entraron un chico, una chica y dos niños.

_Esa cara me suena_, claro son los chicos de la estación y el niño, Xabi.

-Bella- dijo Xabi mientras corría hacia mí y se abrazaba a mis piernas

-Hola- dije con un poco de vergüenza ya que todos nos estaban mirando,

-Papi- dijo el niño- esta es la niña que me encontró

El hombre se acercó y me ofreció la mano

-Gracias por encontrar a mi hijo, yo soy Ángel Angelous y estos son mis hijos, Iván- dijo señalando al chico- Selene- dijo mientras apuntaba a la chica- Daniel- dijo mirando al niño de 5 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules como él- y Xabi- dijo mirando al pequeño que aun estaba abrazado a mis piernas.

-De nada, yo soy Bella Swan- dije mientras cogía su mano, pero de repente algo paso, ese frío, tenía la mano tan fría como los Cullen, sin querer mire a Tato y Lara y ellos asintieron a lo que estaba pensando.

Ángel Angelous era un vampiro.


	5. Chapter 5

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

** El paso del tiempo**

-Tu eres un...

-Vampiro? si- como auto reflejo yo aparte la mano- oh tranquila cariño, no te haré nada.

-Eres vegetariano?-pregunté

-Si, pero, como conoces ese término?-preguntó el hombre

-El padre de mi "novio" creó a toda su familia y ellos se consideran vegetarianos- dije mientras íbamos caminando hacia la gran mesa del comedor.

La charla continuó hasta que los Angelous consideraron que era hora de irse, para entonces Dani y Xabi ya estaban dormidos en la sala de la entrada, era una familia muy divertida y según e entendido ellos cuidan de Lara y Tato siempre que lo precisan, pero una pregunta seguía rodando mi cabeza: Como era posible que los padres de Tato y Lara al ser asesinados por un vampiro como es posible que se lleven bien con ellos? y así mismo se lo pregunté a ellos.

-Angelous era el mejor amigo de mis padres, se que el nunca les haría daño, además mis padres estaban en la reserva cuando los mataron, como ya te había dicho Bella, y Angelous ese día estaba cuidando de nosotros- explicó Tato con voz calmada, puede que demasiado.

-Tato, que harías si te encontrases con el vampiro que mato a tus padres? 

- Lo mataría, sin pensarlo, tal vez muriera yo en el intento, pero en ese momento haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para matarlo, una vez un hombre muy sabio me dijo que cuando me cruzara con el monstruo que fue capaz de hacerle tanto daño a unas personas tan buenas como mis padres lo llevaría tatuado en la cara y que lo sabría con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.- dijo Tato, para entonces una lágrima estaba cayendo por su mejilla.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, el me abrazó y pasamos un tiempo así hasta que escuchamos como un objeto caía al suelo, al darme la vuelta ví a una chica de pelo castaño, llevaba una minifalda marrón, a juego con los tacones y en la parte de arriba llevaba un top de tirantes con estampado de leopardo, pero cuando mi vista siguió subiendo la miré a los ojos y ví que estaba llorando, Tato de pronto se puso tenso a mi lado y lo miré a él, tenía cara de miedo, entonces la chica salió corriendo del salón

-Lauraaaa, no es lo que parece- dijo Tato mientras corría a la puerta donde atrapó a la chica, y le cerró la puerta para que no pudiera salir

- Ya, eso dicen todos- contestó la chica mientras intentaba esconder la cara de la vista de Tato

- Oh, vamos sabes que yo jamás te haría eso, ella es Bella, la amiga de mi primo, te acuerdas que te dije que iba a venir a vivir con nosotros?- dijo Tato mientras le levantaba la cara a la chica para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Pero, vosotros os estabais besando!- dijo la chica llorando de nuevo

-Noooo- intervine- como crees, es solo que Tato estaba llorando y nos estábamos abrazando pero nada más- dije.

- Es la verdad Lau, sabes que yo jamás te haría daño- dijo Tato mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

-Está bien, y porque estabas llorando?- preguntó Laura

-Es solo que le conté a Bella que mis padres estaban muertos y ella me preguntó como murieron y bueno se lo tuve que contar.

La chica me miró espantada, no sabía por que.

-Tranquila amor, Bella ya sabe todo, el padre del hijo que está esperando es un vampiro- dijo Tato y hay fue cuando la chica abrió mas los ojos, si es posible

_5 meses después_

A partir de ese día todo fue sobre ruedas, Selene, Laura, Lara y yo ya éramos prácticamente inseparables, éramos las mejores amigas, nos contábamos todo, y bueno Tato era como nuestro consejero, el nos daba consejos sobre los chicos, era encantador, en unos días ya era como si fuese mi hermano, cuando tenía miedo él me cuidaba, cuando tenía pesadillas y gritaba él me venía a despertar y me leía o me cantaba mientras no me dormía, otras noches cuando yo me despertaba con miedo iba a su cama y me metía con él, algunas noches incluso me encontraba allí a Lara, sobre todo cuando hacía tormenta, ya que esa noche le recordaba a la noche en la que llamaron de Forks avisando que habían matado a sus padres.

Un día me levanté y me encontré con Tato en la cocina, él estaba haciendo el desayuno para todos como ya era costumbre en él, por fin era fin de semana, así podríamos ir Tato, Lara y yo a hacer la ecografía para ver a mi bebé, esta sería la ecografía en la que se podría ver por fin al bebé ya que el médico me aconsejo que no hiciera ecografías antes por el alto nivel de radiactividad de la zona ya que estaban arreglando los rayos X en el hospital. Cuando les sugerí venir, ellos se mostraron muy ilusionados, pareciera que ya fuéramos hermanos de verdad.

-Hola- dijo Tato acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla- hola campeón- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y ponía el oído en mi barriga, ya estaba gigante, parecía una pelota con patas, el bebé como si hubiese oído a Tato, al igual que todos los fines de semana me dio un par de patadas- este niño me escucha, que te lo digo yo.

-Claro que te escucha Tato, mi hijo es muy listo- dije yo sentándome en la silla

-Hija, va a ser una niña- dijo Lara bajando las escaleras

- Va a ser niño- dijo Tato

- Niña- respondió Lara

-Niño- contraatacó Tato

- Pero será posible que todos los fines de semana tengamos la misma discusión?- dije yo riéndome- venga vamos a desayunar que tenemos que ir al médico.

-Siiiiiii- gritó Lara y ese inofensivo gritó me recordó que en cuanto saliera tenía que mandarle un correo a Carlisle con la ecografía para que se lo mostrase a la familia

Desayunamos rápido y salimos hacia el hospital donde Tato estaba de aprendiz durante la semana, nos mandaron pasar y y mientras Tato hablaba con el médico muy animadamente la enfermera me puso el liquido sobre el vientre, y luego el médico vino y me puso el micrófono sobre el liquido y lo primero que escuche fue un ruido muy rápido.

-Bien, ahora vamos a ver la imagen- cuando la encendió se vió ina pequeña imagen en blanco y negro- ui. dijo el doctor y con esa palabra bastó para asustarme

-Que pasa doctor?- preguntamos los tres a la vez

-Hay dos bebes-dijo el doctor

-Queeeee?- dijimos nosotros al unísono

- Si, hay dos, quieren saber el sexo? 

Tato y Lara me miraron a mi, claramente era yo quien decidía.

- Si- dije mirando a la pantalla

-Muy bien, pues...-dijo mirando la pantalla- hay un niño y una niña- dijo el doctor

De pronto sentí una mano que pasaba por mi mejilla y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, la mano, como siempre era de Tato.

- Quieren que se las imprima?- preguntó el médico mientras me recetaba las vitaminas

-Si, por favor-conteste

-Cuantas quiere?- preguntó

- Cinco- respondí pensando en que una sería para mí, otra para los Cullen, otra para Renee, otra para Charlie, ya los dos estaban al tanto de mi embarazo y a los dos les había dicho que me fui porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar, al contario de lo que pensaba ellos no se habían enfadado, la última copia sería para Lara, Laura, Selene y Tato.

Cuando llegué a casa escanee rápido las fotos y se las mandé en un correo a Carlisle, que decía:

_Son gemelos_

_Podéis darme ideas de nombres para la niña? Besos os llamo pronto Bella_

Debajo del texto puse la foto de la ecografía y la original la metí en un sobre y la metí en el buzón para mandársela a Edward, sabía que le haría ilusión tener la original. Ahora venía la peor parte, ir de compras para preparar las habitaciones de los niños.

...

Reviews?

Por favor dadme opiniones para el nombre de la niña, el del niño ya lo sé, pero el de la niña no se cual poner, si puede ser que sea un nombre que tenga que ver con Edward o con los Cullen. Gracias, comentad please.


	6. Chapter 6

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención.

**Gracias**

_Pov Edward_

-Edwardddddddddd- escuché el grito de Carlisle y rápidamente me eché a correr al estudio para ver que le pasaba a mi padre.

Al llegar abrí la puerta y estaba sentado en la silla con una sonrisa que jamás había visto, era grandísima, me paré en la puerta y lo miré, el me ordenó pasar y entré, al cerrar la puerta me dí cuenta de que el resto de la familia estaba detrás de mí, ellos también entraron, y luego cerraron la puerta.

-Que pasó papi?- preguntó Alice acercándose a Carlisle y mirando a la pantalla

-AHHHHHHHH- gritó Alice y todos pegamos un salto

-Papá, que pasa?- pregunté- Jasper relájate, por favor- Todos estábamos muy nerviosos por saber que era y Jasper hacía notar su nerviosismo, encima Carlisle y Alice no me dejaban entrar en su mente.

-Es un correo de Bella- contestó mi padre

-Hasta que al fin se digno a aparecer, pensé que en realidad haría lo que ponía en esa nota, esa estúpida frase que alguna vez dije- dije yo muy enfadado por la insensatez de Bella

-La verdad es que tu eres el único que no esta en contacto con ella, Edward- dijo Rosalie

-Queeee? He pasado cinco meses sin hablar con ella y aun ahora me decís que siempre habéis estado en contacto con ella?- dije fúrico, quería matar a alguien.

- Bella nos dijo que quería alejarse de ti, nosotros la hemos intentado convencer que no podía hacer eso y nos ha dicho que no se alejaría de ti por el bebé, porque el tenía derecho a conocer y a estar con su padre, así que hemos intentado convencerla de que vuelva- dijo Emmett

-Habéis echo todo eso a mis espaldas?- pregunté

-Si- dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba al ordenador- Ahhhhhhh- dijo al mirar a la pantalla

-Pero que pasa?- dije poniendo toda mi atención a mi padre.

Mi padre dio la vuelta a la pantalla de forma que quedó para que nosotros pudiéramos verla, y ahí en ese segundo mi vida pasada se derrumbo completamente, en la pantalla decía:

_Son gemelos_

_Podéis darme ideas de nombres para la niña? Besos os llamo pronto Bella_

Debajo del texto estaba una pequeña foto, era la ecografía de mis hijos.

-Según se puede apreciar por la postura en la que están estoy casi seguro de que son un niño y una niña-dijo Carlisle tan calmado como siempre.

Detrás de mi Esme ya empezó a llorar por lo que se levantó para abrazarla, pero alguien mas lloraba, pero cuando vi a Emmett moverse de mi lado supe que era Rosalie quien estaba llorando, Alice solo miraba mi reacción y Jasper mis sentimientos, pero todo eso ahora daba igual, lo unico que importaba era que estaba viendo a mis hijos. En ese momento llegó otro mail de Bella, espere hasta que vino Carlisle para que el mismo lo abriera, era su correo, en el decía:

Carlisle, dile a Edward que se conecte hoy a las ocho en la webcam, tenemos que hablar. Os quiero.

Ahhhhh, dile a Alice y a Rose que aun no compren ninguna ropa, tengo que hablarles a ellas de algo.

Besos.

Después de leer eso me di cuenta, no se que hora sería donde ella estaba pero aquí eran los ocho menos cuarto, salí de la habitación sin decir nada, y me fui a mi cuarto, dentro de este aun se escuchaban los gritos de las tres mujeres locas por ir a comprar ropa para mis hijos, era fantástico, iba a tener un campeón con el que poder jugar a béisbol o a futbol y una princesita que podría llevar a pasear por el parque y recoger flores.

Encendí el ordenador y conecté la webcam de ahí a dos minutos empecé a ver una imagen de un dormitorio con las cortinas del ventanal de un suave color lavanda, debo admitir que era hermoso.

-Hola- escuché y vi a Bella sentada frente a la webcam mirándome

-Hola Bella, supongo que estaba distraído no?- pregunté

-Si, es la tercera vez que te digo hola-contestó

-Creí que ibas a desaparecer de mi vida?- dije girando la cabeza para no mirarla a los ojos

-Quieres que lo haga?- preguntó con voz dolida

-Nooo, claro que no, es solo que no sé como encajar los golpes que me das Bella

-El día que estabas en casa de Jake, resolví hablar contigo para que lo dejases en paz, pero luego cuando iba a alejarme empecé a hablar por correo con tus hermanos y ellos me hicieron ver que no era justo que tus hijos crecieran lejos de ti

-Me alegra que no hayas hecho la que decía en la nota, Bella- contesté en un murmullo

-Si, a mi también me alegro que tu no lo cumplieras cuando me dijiste esas palabras en el bosque- contestó ella triste

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos, para que querías que me conectara?- dije yo para cambiar de tema, en cuanto dije eso ella empezó a sonreír

-Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un nombre para nuestra hija- dijo Bella

-Gracias- conteste, mirándola a los ojos

-Por que?- preguntó ella

-Por permitirme volver a entrar en tu vida después de lo que te hice, y por no alejarme de mis hijos

-No hay porque darlas, Edward, bueno haber piensa, que nombre le vamos a poner a la niña?

-Como le vas a llamar al niño? Así podríamos poner los nombres con mas o menos la misma longitud, que te parece?

-Es una buena idea, el niño se va a llamar Evan Anthony

Cuando Bella dijo eso me quedé tonto, le iba a poner mi segundo nombre a mi hijo, aunque el también lo llevase de segundo estaba tan orgulloso que casi podía llorar de la alegría.

-Gracias otra vez Bella, ummm... déjame pensar, tengo un nombre para la niña pero no se si te gustará!

-Dime, cual es ese nombre?

-Nora- dijo Edward

-Nora? ummm... es bonito, pero porque ese nombre?

-Mi madre me dijo, cuando era pequeño, que si tenía una hija le iba a llamar Nora, además ese nombre significa: bella como el sol, creo que le irá bien a nuestra hija- dijo Edward muy serio

-Nunca me habías hablado de tus padres- recordó Bella

-No me gusta hablar de ellos Bella, he tardado unos 60 años en hablarle a Esme de mi familia.

-Bueno-dijo Bella cambiando de tema- y de segundo nombre?

-Pues no lo sé

-Edward podrías llamar a Alice, a Esme y a Rosalie? necesito hablar con ellas a solas un momento- me pidió Bella

-Claro Bella, los chicos y yo nos iremos cazar, adiós, las chicas acaban de llegar- dije mientras veía a las chicas entrar por la puerta.

Edward salio de la habitación y se fue corriendo con Jazz, Emmett y Carlisle pisándole los talones.

_Pov Bella_

- Hola- dije mirando a las tres chicas delante de mi, parecía que quisieran atravesar la pantalla para comerme o torturarme

-Hola Bella, cariño como estás?- me pregunto Esme

- Muy bien Esme, gracias por preguntar- dije

-Nos alegra que estés bien- dijo Rose

-Mirad chicas, le he dicho a Edward que os llame porque tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

...

Ohhhhh

Que le habrá pasado a Bella, en el siguiente capitulo lo sabréis, seguramente no os esperéis lo que va a pasar.

Reviews?...Sigo aceptando mas ideas para el segundo nombre de la niña... Besos


	7. Chapter 7

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

** La noticia ¿buena o mala?**

_Pov Bella_

- Mirad chicas, le he dicho a Edward que os llame porque tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

-Que pasa Bella?-volvió a preguntar Rose

- Lo que pasa es que...

_Flashback_

_Estaba en mi habitación, acababa de enviar el correo cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta_

_-Adelante_

_-Bella puedo hablar contigo- preguntó Tato_

_-Si claro, pasa- contesté_

_-Bueno lo que te tengo que decir ya lo hablé con Lara, y ella y yo coincidimos en que tu tenías la ultimo palabra..._

_-Tato, no te vayas por las ramas por favor ve directo al grano- le dije_

_-Bueno... como tu ya sabes yo estaba de aprendiz en el Hospital Comarcal de Lugo, pero me han ofrecido otro puesto de trabajo fijo, resulta que mi profesor de neurología me recomendó a varios hospitales, les dijo que yo fui el estudiante de neurología mas avanzado de toda la universidad y pues de ahí salió esta propuesta- me explico_

_-Eso es fantástico Tato, felicidades- contesté mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_

_-El trabajo incluiría un seguro de vida magnífico y bueno... pagan mucho y ya sabes que yo necesito el dinero...pero Lara y yo hemos decidido que como tu te vas a venir con nosotros...porque jamás te dejaríamos aquí...creemos que tu debes tener la ultima palabra._

_-Bueno, pero dime donde es el trabajo, claro que yo me voy con vosotros, no os vais a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente- le dije mientras le sonreía_

_-Bueno...el trabajo es en...Port Ángeles, Washington, EEUU_

_Me quedé mirándolo, el no me mentía el trabajo era ahí, tan cerca de mi antiguo hogar_

_-Tato, déjame que lo piense vale en la cena te lo digo, ok?_

_-Vale_

_-Oye Tato, cuando nos iríamos?  
_

_-Pues puede que en unos tres meses, por que tendríamos que recoger todas nuestras cosas, si nos vamos, jamás dejaría aquí los muebles de mi madre, los echaría demasiado de manos, los muebles y mi hermana son lo único que permite seguir con vida el recuerdo de mis padres._

_Fin flashback_

-Al chico que vive conmigo le han ofrecido un trabajo como neurólogo en Port Ángeles

-Y, que pasa Bella

-Pues pasa que... me voy a vivir a Port Ángeles

-Queeee?- dijeron las tres al unísono

-Estas de coña, no?- preguntó Alice

-Nooooo, no estoy de coña

-Siiiiiiiiii- dijo Alice mientras se ponía a saltar como una loca

-Oye Bella, pero quien es ese chico? nunca nos has hablado de el!- dijo Rose

-Ah, se llama Tato, tiene una hermana de 18 años que también vive con nosotros, se llama Lara, ella también se viene con nosotros a Port Ángeles, ellos son primos de Jake.

-Ummm Bella cuando llegáis?

-Pues según Tato en tres meses estaremos ahí

-Luego vas a tener a los bebes aquí? 

-Si, eso parece-contesté

-Se lo podemos decir a Edward?

-Si, claro que podéis

-Bellaaaaaaa, ya decidiste?- dijo Lara mientras entraba Lara como un terremoto y se tiraba encima de la cama

-Lara, estoy hablando por la webcam- le dije

-Upsss, lo siento, no lo sabía

-Da igual, ven aquí te voy a presentar a mi suegra y a mis cuñadas- le dije

Lara se acercó a la pantalla y las vió

-Hola- dijeron las tres

-Hola- contestó Lara con su característica explosividad

-Bueno que? que decidiste?-preguntó Lara mirándome a mi.

-He decidido que...si-conteste y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de un búho

-Biennnnnn- gritó- pero aun le tenemos que ayudar a solucionar un problema a mi hermanito- dijo seria

-Cual?

-Laura

-Ostras es verdad me olvidé de Laura completamente-contesté pensando en que haríamos

- Bueno Tato se lo va a decir ahora en la cena, dijo que hablaría con sus padres, porque cuando marchemos aun tendrá que ir a la universidad, Tato ha pensado en preguntarles si en las vacaciones puede ir a visitarnos.

Sentí como alguien tocaba en la puerta

-Adelante- contesté

-Bella, estas ocupada?- preguntó Tato cauteloso

-No Tato, pasa, que querías?

-Vengo a dejarte esto- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y me dejaba la ropa planchada a mi lado-hola-dijo

-Hola- contestaron Esme, Rose y Alice

-Tato falta mucho para cenar?-preguntó Lara de repente

-No, también venía a avisaros que Laura ya esta abajo y la cena ya está en la mesa-dijo Tato

-Muy bien hermanito, estas hecho todo un amo de casa- dijo Lara mientras se ponía de pie en la cama

-Ya lo sé hermanita- dijo Tato mientras cogía a Lara a caballito

Al salir cerraron la puerta

-Bueno pues ya conocéis a toda la familia, que os ha parecido

-Ohhh, el chico es encantador, seguro que daría la vida por su hermana, que rico- dijo Alice mientras las demás nos partíamos de risa

-Bueno, me voy a cenar- dije, después corte la conexión, pero ahora mi mayor problema no eran los Cullen, si no Laura, como le diríamos que nos íbamos a otro pueblo, de otra ciudad, que está en un país diferente.

...

Reviews?

Bueno bueno, que pasará con Laura?

Mas nombres para la niña?

Cuando se van a Port Angeles es cuando comienza el show, aun no lo he escrito pero lo tengo todo en la cabeza...

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

** La noticia ¿buena o mala? II parte**

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención.

Bajamos las escaleras y en el fondo estaban Tato y Laura hablando mientras se reían de algo. Llegué abajo y saludé a Laura, le dí dos besos mientras que la abrazaba muy fuerte, la verdad esperaba que se tomara bien lo de la mudanza o si no tendríamos un gran problema.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar?-preguntó Lara mientras terminab ade bajar las escaleras y se dirijía junto a Laura para saludarla

-Claro- dijo Tato

Nos sentamos en la mesa, cada uno en su lugar habitual

-Que hay para comer?-pregunté yo, que tenía un hambre alucinante

-Hay cocido, es decir, chorizos, repollo, cachola y garbanzos, es una comida típica de Galicia

-No ya veo, aquí está claro que no pasais hambre

-Que en Galicia comamos bien no quita que todos los gallegos seamos pobres- dijo Tato

La conversación siguió, aun no sabíamos como decírselo a Laura, hasta que Tato habló luego de poner el café en la mesa

-Laura, te acuerdas que te dije que mi profesor de neurología mandó varias recomendaciones a Hospitales en los que necesitaban un neurocirujano o simplemente un neurólogo, pues hoy he recibido una respuesta de un hospital- dijo Tato, seguramente no sabía como seguir

-Y? que pasó te dieron trabajo?

-Si, me lo dieron- contestó- pero yo aun no les contesté si lo aceptaba o no, antes quería hablar con vosotras, con ellas ya hablé antes de que tu llegaras- continuó Tato señalándonos, mientras Laura le daba un beso en la mejilla y le felicitaba

-Laura, el trabajo incluye un buen seguro de vida, y también pagan muy bien, pero el trabajo que me ofrecieron, quiero que sepas antes de nada que solo lo aceptaré si tu quieres, el trabajo está en Port Ángeles, Washington, EEUU...- y justo cuando acabó de decir eso Tato se calló.

La sala quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, todos mirábamos a Laura para ver como reaccionaba, de pronto ella se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, se puso frente al fregadero y colocó su taza del café en el, luego se apoyó en el fregadero mientras ponía su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Tato se levantó y con cuidado se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás

-Solo aceptaré ese trabajo si tu no tienes inconveniente, lo sabes verdad?- le dijo Tato, mientras ella se ponía recta y se inclinaba hacia atrás apoyándose así en la espalda de Tato

-Yo no soy quien para impedir que forjes tu futuro como te de la gana, Tato- dijo Laura, por la voz me di cuenta que estaba llorando

-Ya lo sé, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la gana, y justamente por eso te preguntó a ti si tienes algún problema en que me vaya- dijo Tato

-Entonces lo nuestro se ha terminado?-preguntó Laura

-No, claro que no, no dejaría que te me escaparas de las manos ni loco-contestó Tato- Si tu aceptas que me vaya, yo voy a hablar con tus padres para que te dejen venir en vacaciones a verme, que te parece?

-Vale, puedes irte- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y giraba sobre si misma para dejar a Tato de espaldas al fregadero- pero como me entere de que miras siquiera a otra chica- dijo mientras ponía su rodilla en la entrepierna de Tato- te capo, cariño, te ha quedado claro- continuo Laura mientras apretaba aun mas su rodilla contra las partes débiles de Tato

-Vale, ok- dijo Tato con cara de sufrimiento- pero afloja cariño, por que si no las otras no disfrutarán apero tu tampoco amor- dijo Tato mientras retiraba la rodilla de Laura y la cogía en brazos para darle un gran beso en la boca- Te amo, lo sabes verdad?- dijo

Ya habían pasado unos segundos y Laura no contestaba

-No me digas que aun lo dudabas!- exclamó Tato- pero que tonta eres, pero te amo igualmente.

-Y yo a ti- respondió

Después de eso le dijimos de mis bebes, ella se sorprendió muchísimo cuando le dijimos que eran dos, y se le ilumino la cara cuando le dijimos que eran un niño y una niña.

-Si, así podré comprar ropa para los dos sexos, como mola Bella- gritó Laura

Luego de eso estuvimos viendo una película llamada La princesa y el marine, era preciosa esa peli. Luego de verla estuvimos hablando sobre ella.

-El protagonista esta buenísimo- dijo Lara- y con ese traje, aayyy, que me lo comía todo

-Agggg, Lara por favor contrólate, un hermano mayor no debe saber de los gustos sexuales de su hermanita pequeña- dijo Tato tapándose lo oídos

- Mi hermano iba a ser marine pero luego se metió al ejército de aire, y ahora está destinado en Líbano- dijo Laura

-Tienes un hermano?-pregunté atónita, aun no sabía que lo tuviera

-Si, tiene 24 años, y es boina verde en el ejército español de aire, fue con Tato en el colegio, desde pequeñitos, yo conocí a Tato a través de él

-Aún me entero ahora que tienes un hermano- dije

-Tranquila Bella, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y yo aun no lo conozco- dijo Lara

-Y como se llama?-preguntó Bella

-Luis Canoa

Luego de eso seguimos hablando un rato mas de su hermano hasta que la conversación cambió de rumbo y terminamos hablando de como sería la casa que íbamos a comprar en Port Ángeles

...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado

Reviews?

Hay una votación abierta en mi perfil, votad a la respuesta que os guste o si no dadme mas ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

** Felicidad o tristeza**

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

Pov Luis:

Estaba en Líbano, junto con mis dos compañeros, estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda diaria, aunque no siempre era por el mismo lugar ya que nos turnábamos, de pronto escuchamos disparos y la gente se puso a gritar, estábamos en el centro de un mercadillo, escuchamos como los disparos procedían de un pequeño poblado chabolista a nuestra izquierda, nos pusimos los chalecos antibalas, me ajuste el cuchillo bien al muslo y cogí fuerte mi rifle, aunque yo soy militar de las fuerzas del aire, estaba echando una mano a los soldados de tierra.

-Luis, vete rodeando el poblado por la derecha- dijo Xosé, uno de mis mejores amigos en el ejército, también gallego, al igual que yo

-David, tu vete por la izquierda- dijo Xosé, o Pepe, como le llamamos todos los amigos, a David también lo había conocido en el ejercito, y también éramos muy amigos.

Yo me fui por el lado que me mandaron, cuando de pronto, siento un gran dolor en el cuello, me habían disparado, caí al suelo de espaldas, y despues un hombre vino hacia mi y me dio un golpe en la cabeza con la parte trasera de su escopeta, de ahí a dos segundos escuche muchos disparos y a Pepe gritar, pero en ese momento solo una cosa se me vino a la cabeza, mi hermanita, Laura...

Pov Edward

-Eddie, tenemos algo que decirte- me dijo Alice mientras saltaba, maldita sea, no me dejaba entrar en su mente, otra vez

-Que pasa Alice?- pregunté cansinamente, no tenía ganas de aguantarla, estaba haciendo lo que Bella me había mandado, encontrar un buen nombre para nuestra hija

-Sabias que me ha dicho Bella?

-No, pero si fueras tan amable de dejarme entrar en tu mente, te ahorrarías saliva

-Vamos, Edwrad, no seas amrgado

-Ok, que te ha dicho

-Pues me ha dicho que se iba a mudar, y con ella sus amigos con los que esta viviendo

-Bien y adonde se mudan? 

-Seguro que lo quieres saber?

-Si Alice, habla ya o te estrujo- dije, recibiendo un gran gruñido por parte de Jazz

-Ok, ok, pues se va a mudar a Port Ángeles

-Que?

-Lo que oyes, nos lo acaba de decir, al parecer al chico que vive con ella le han ofrecido un trabajo de neurocirujano y neurólogo en el hospital de Port Ángeles, y Bella se muda con el

-Como que Bella esta viviendo con un chico?

-Lo que oyes, se llama Tato y es muy simpático, y su hermana Lara, es encantadora, estoy segura que seremos muy buenas amigas, y deja de ponerte celoso o de verdad que Bella volverá a escapar de ti

Me fui gruñendo a mi cuarto y de ahí a cinco minutos llegó mi madre,

-Edward, Alice tiene razón, debes aprender a controlar tanto tus celos como tu carácter sobre protector o la perderás de nuevo, aunque parezca mentira Alice no está exagerando, yo y tu padre pensamos lo mismo que ella.

-Vale mamá, lo intentaré- baje al salón y vi como mi padre hablaba por teléfono, parecía preocupado, al colgar me acerqué a él.

-Que pasó papá?

-Dentro de tres meses tengo que hacer un viaje a Líbano, a ayudar durante una semana a las tropas españolas de la cruz roja.

_Tres meses después_

Pov Luis

-Este chico lleva así desde hace tres mese, lo pillaron en una emboscada a su unidad y le dispararon al cuello partiéndole la vena central y luego le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, se quedó tetraplégico debido al golpe en la cabeza, solo puede mover del cuello para arriba- dijo el médico que llevaba observándome los últimos tres meses, luego se fue y todo quedó en silencio, solo estábamos el nuevo médico y yo.

-Como te llamas?

-Luis Canoa- pronuncie a duras penas, el doctor era joven, con pelo rubio, era atractivo, pero sus ojos me recordaron a alguien que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, a mi tío Angelous

-Luis, que tienes ahí?- preguntó mirando mi mano, en la cual tenía un foto de Tato, Laura, mi tío Angelous, mis primos, Selene, Iván, Dani, Xabi y mis padres

-Mi familia- dije

-Tienes una familia muy grande Luis

-Si, es fantástica

-Ellos saben que tu estas así? 

-No, no se lo quiero decir, no quiero que sufran.

-Quieres volver a casa, poder ver atu familia aunque sea solo una vez mas?

-Si, es lo que mas deseo

-Entonces haré tu sueño posible, pero con una condición, debes obedecerme en todo momento

-Haré lo que usted quiera doctor...

-Cullen, doctor Cullen- y entonces se acercó a mi y sentí algo en mi cuello, y luego todo el cuerpo empezó a doler...

...

Que os ha parecido?

La votación sigue abierta en mi perfil... se aceptan mas propuestas para la votación

Por favor comentad, gracias


	10. Chapter 10

** Presentaciones**

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

Pov Luis

Hacía ya cuatro días que había despertado. En cuanto desperté El doctor Cullen, o Carlisle como quería que le llamara, me enseño a cazar y me dijo que jamás debería cazar a un humano, que él no me había convertido para eso si no para que pudiera volver ver a mi familia, para eso debería pasar mas de un año con él preparándome para soportar la sed, la verdad era que no sabía si podría aguantar tanto, tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi familia, a mi hermanita, la echaba tanto de menos.

-Luis, vamos es hora de marchar, cuando lleguemos a Forks te presentaré a mi mujer y a mis hijos.

-Los vampiros podemos tener hijos?

-No, les llamo hijos a los chicos que he convertido yo, o que llevan muchos años viviendo con nosotros

-Cuantos años tienes?-pregunté mientras caminábamos por la terminal para coger un vuelo que nos llevara a casa de Carlisle

-Sabes que la gente educada no pregunta eso verdad?

-Bueno en realidad mis padres solo me prohibieron hacerle esa pregunta a las señoritas y creo que tu no eres una señorita, verdad?

-Eres muy espabilado chico- dijo mientras se reía, era una risa pura, se parecía a la de mi padre- tengo mas de tres cientos años

-Waaa, mola, pero no fue un poco triste vagar por el mundo sin nadie a tu lado, digo, hasta que encontraste a tu familia?

-Si, la verdad era muy triste y aburrido, hasta que los encontré a todos- dijo con un tono de nostalgia mientras nos subíamos al avión

-Cuéntame de tu familia- le pregunté- si no te molesta claro

-Tengo una esposa, Esme, es la madre perfecta, la conocí cuando yo estaba trabajando en un ciudad muy pequeña, ella acababa de perder a su bebé e intentó suicidarse ya que nada le quedaba, se tiró por un acantilado-dijo con un aire de tristeza

-Pero tu estabas ahí, la salvaste- dije

-Si, y lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces-dijo

-Y tus hijos?

-Tengo cinco hijos, en edad humana Emmett es el mayor, luego Jasper, después Rosalie, luego Alice y por ultimo Edward, el bebé de Esme, siempre lo fue, Edward fue el primer miembro de mi familia, se estaba muriendo por gripe española, Emmett y Rose están juntos, a Rose la violaron y la encontré en la calle media muerta, ella salvo a Emmett de un oso y me pidió que lo convirtiera para ella. Luego años mas tarde llegaron a nuestra puerta Jasper y Alice, que también son pareja, Alice estaba internada en un psiquiátrico y Jasper era militar.

-Por que estaba Alice en un psiquiátrico?- pregunté

-Ahhh, es cierto me olvidé de contarte una parte, algunos vampiros tienen poderes, Jasper controla los sentimientos, Alice puede ver el futuro y Edward puede leer mentes-dijo

-Que curioso- susurré

-El que?

-No eres el primer vampiro que conozco, el mejor amigo de mis padres es un vampiro, también se alimenta de animales, y el si tiene hijos, tiene hijos con una humana, el niño mas pequeño, que se llama Xabi también puede leer mentes.

-Flipante, eso me lo tendrás que contar mas afondo cuando lleguemos a casa-dijo mientras bajábamos del avión, el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa

Nos subimos a un mercedes negro precioso, me recordaba a mi coche. El tiempo pasó y llegamos a una casa muy grande y con muchas cristaleras. Carlisle aparcó en el garaje y entramos por una puerta blanca que daba a un salón grande y con muebles antiguos, enfrente se podían ver unas escaleras por la cual bajaban dos chicas y tres chicos, eran todos muy guapos.

-Papá- dijo una chica de pelo negro-Emmett me quiere pegar- dijo poniéndose detrás de Carlisle

-Dile lo que hiciste- dijo un grandullón, al parecer Emmett- me rompió el portátil.

-No paraba de fastidiarme, jope papi, dile algo-dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle- ah por cierto, bienvenido, y tu eres?-dijo la chica mirándome con desconcierto

-Él es Luis, Luis, estos son mis hijos Emmett es el grandullón, Jasper es el rubio, Rosalie es la princesa que tienes ahí- dijo señalando a una chica, era muy bella- y Alice es esta histérica de aquí-dijo mientras abrazaba a Alice- y esa belleza de ahí- dijo señalando a una mujer que bajaba las escaleras- ella es Esme- dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba suavemente en los labios.

-Bienvenido Luis- me dijo Alice mientras me ofrecía la mano

Yo le dí la mano y la cerré entorno a la suya, apreté un poco y escuché a Alice quejarse

-Lo siento- dije mientras Jasper me gruñía- me va a matar?- pregunté

-Veo que papá te ha puesto al día

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo hasta que Carlisle me preguntó sobre mi "tío" Angelous y mis primos. Les conté todo lo que sabía sobre el embarazo, al parecer Edward iba a tener gemelos con una humana, que al parecer llegaría en tres días a la ciudad

Pov Bella

-Bella, apúrate que se nos va a marchar el barco de carga y ya tenemos todos los muebles en él- dijo Lara tocando a la puerta del baño del puerto marítimo

-Ya voy- dije mientras le sacaba el seguro a la puerta y salía, Tato ya nos estaba esperando junto al barco cuando llegamos, me ayudó a subir y luego a Lara.

-Bueno chicas en tres días aproximadamente estaremos en nuestra futura casa

_Tres días después_

-Por fin en casa- dije mientras me sentaba en una silla que acabábamos de bajar del camión de la mudanza.

Ayudé a Lara a desempaquetar las cosas mientras Tato y el conductor del camión bajaban las cajas del camión y las ponían en la casa.

Escuché el teléfono sonar y lo cogí

-Bella- preguntó Alice- Habéis llegado?

-Si, por?

-Mamá quiere que os invite a cenar hay, queremos verte y tambine que conozcas a nuestro nuevo inquilino

-Esta bien, a que hora?

-A las diez, chao

-Chao- dije y colgué

Nos preparamos y salimos, los nervios aparecieron cuando iba en el coche

-Tranquila Bella, todo irá bien, nosotros te apoyamos

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa- dijo mientras el coche aparcaba donde ella le había indicado a Tato anteriormente.

Bajamos del coche y subimos los pasos hasta la puerta, ya delante de ella toque el timbre, ya no había vuelta atrás

...

Que pasará?...

Que tal os pareció?

Comentad por favor, la votación sigue abierta pero pronto la cerraré


	11. Chapter 11

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

**El inquilino**

Toqué el timbre e Carlisle me abrió la puerta, en cuanto me vio se abrazó a mi pero con cuidado de no lastimarme

-Me alegro mucho de verte, hija

-Yo también Carlisle, te he echado mucho de menos- dijo Bella- Estos son Lara y Tato, mis compañeros de casa

-Es un placer- dijo Carlisle mientras les ofrecía la mano

Lara de repente dio un paso a atrás y Tato estaba mirando muy fijamente a Carlisle, después de unos segundos Tato le entregó la mano

-Tranquila enana, mira sus ojos.

Lara se quedo por un momento viendo los ojos de Carlisle y después dio un paso adelante y le entrego la mano.

-Bueno, que os parece si pasamos y os enseño a mi familia, por cierto, Bella, sabías que tenemos un nuevo integrante?

-No no lo sabía, quien es? donde esta?

-Lo conocí en Líbano, esta cazando con los chicos mientras las chicas hacen la cena.

-Bellaaa!- escuche ese grito y ya supe automáticamente de quien era.

-Alice, te he echado de menos- le dije abrazándola

-Y yo a ti, no te volverás a ir verdad?

Iba a contestar cuando escuche unos tacones detrás de mi, por sus andares era Rose, me di la vuelta y si era ella, se me quedo mirando y luego sin previo aviso me abrazo, mire por encima de su hombro y allí estaba Esme con una sonrisa enorme, en cuanto pude soltarme de Rose corrí hacia Esme y la abracé.

-Te he echado de menos, cariño

-Y yo a ti- dijo Bella- os presentó a Lara y Tato, ellos son mis compañeros de casa

Alice se quedó quieta y de ahí a un segundo estaba abrazando a Tato y Lara, ellos parecían como incómodos, y me fije en que Lara buscaba la mano de Tato hasta que la encontró y luego la apretó hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos

-Gracias por cuidar de Bella- dijo Alice mientras los soltaba

Lara tenía una cara de miedo que jamás había visto, Tato al parecer también se dio cuenta porque la abrazó muy fuerte y le susurró algo al oído, después de eso Lara se relajo bastante, Rose y Esme nada mas los saludaron ofreciéndoles la mano y Carlisle y yo solo observábamos. Pasaron sobre unos veinte minutos que estuvimos hablando, obviamente nos preguntaron donde había estado, pero no les conteste puede que ese lugar nos sirviera para escondernos otra vez si las cosas se complicaban. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Emmett que en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme haciéndome dar vueltas por los aires

-Hermanito oso, te he echado muchísimo de menos- dije

-Yo también te he echado de menos- dijo dejándome en el suelo.

Luego entró Jasper que me saludó con un fuerte abrazo, debo admitir que pase miedo por si no podía controlarse y el lo supo porque cuando me soltó me dio una sonrisa pícara. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Edward, estaba tan guapa como siempre, seguía siendo perfecto, en todo su esplendor. Lo cierto es que no sabía que hacer, hasta que el se acerco y me abrazó con mucho cuidado para no hacerme daño.

-Lo siento- me susurró y luego simplemente me soltó y se apartó, detrás de el estaba un chico con el pelo castaño claro, era casi tan fuerte como Emmett y muy guapo, por lo que supuse que sería el nuevo inquilino

-El es Luis Canoa, nuestro nuevo inquilino- dijo Edward, Luis, miraba fijamente a Tato

-Mire a Tato y Lara y estaban ocupados hablando entre risas con Emmett y Jasper

Volví la vista al chico y seguía mirando a Tato

-Tachuelas*-dijo Luis(*es un mote de cariño que solo Luis usaba para designar a Tato)

Vi como Tato giraba la cabeza, y cuando lo vió se quedó blanco, pareciera que fuera a desmallar, pero de pronto el se puso a caminar y cuando llegó a él se quedó unos momentos mirándole a los ojos.

-Vamos Tachuelas, soy yo no me digas que ya no me conoces

-Claro que te conozco Canoa- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le abrazaba, Luis le abrazó fuerte.

Vi como por la mejilla de Tato caía una lágrima y como se apretaba aun mas a Luis, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que hacía, mire hacia atrás y vi a Lara mirando la escena, Emmett y Carlisle estaban en tensión por si algo pasaba, las chicas miraban la escena con confusión y Edward me miraba a mi por si las cosas se ponían feas. Luego de un minuto rompieron el abrazo y en sus caras había una sonrisa enorme. Claro ya sabía de que me sonaba ese nombre, es el hermano de Laura.

-Te llamas Luis Canoa?- preguntó Lara acercándose a Luis y a Tato

-Si por?

-Tu eres el hermano de Laura?- volvió a preguntar

-Si, y tu eres la hermana de Tachuelas?

-Si- contestó poniéndose al lado de su hermano y agarrándole la mano de forma posesiva y protectora

-Tranquila no le voy a hacer nada- dijo mientras miraba sus manos-yo y mi hermana también hacíamos lo mismo, pero es difícil de comprender, como siendo tan posesiva con Tachuelas dejas que tenga una relación con mi hermana?

-Por que Laura me cae bien

De pronto Tato se empezó a reír como loco y nadie comprendía porque

-Dios, sois iguales, creo que no durareis mucho juntos en la misma habitación.

-Buenos que tal si pasamos al comedor para comer, la cena se enfría-dijo Esme, y al mismo tiempo que decía esto Luis se lamía los labios, de pronto miró a Lara y la guiñó un ojo provocando así que ella se pusiera detrás de Tato y todos se empezaron a reír por la cara que Lara puso, era una mezcla entre asco, miedo y odio.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga, lo presentía

...

Que pasará?...

Que tal os pareció?

Comentad por favor, la votación sigue abierta pero pronto la cerraré


	12. Chapter 12

** Pesadilla o realidad**

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

Pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos, yo estaba entre Tato y Edward, al lado de Edward estaba Emmett, luego Jazz, enfrente a este estaba Alice, y frente a Emmett, Rose, luego estaba Carlisle frente a Edward, Esme enfrente de mi y Luis enfrente de Tato, al otro lado de Tato estaba Lara, no se porque pero presentía que esta cena no iría bien.

La cena comenzó bien, Esme había hecho: sopa de marisco, lubina a la espalda, cabrito al horno con patatas y de postre tarta de chocolate con un toque de naranja, todo estaba riquísimo, no comprendía como una persona que no comía podía cocinar tan bien. No fue hasta después de comer, cuando estábamos con el postre, que empezaron los problemas.

-Dime Tato, como es que tus padres te dejaron mudarte solo Lara aquí?- preguntó Esme inocentemente, a lo que Luis y yo nos pusimos tensos.

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía diecisiete años y mi hermana tenía trece, los mataron mientras pasaban las vacaciones de verano en casa de mi tio y mis primos.

-Por que has estudiado neurocirugía?

-Mi padre era neurocirujano, al igual que mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo, digamos que me viene de familia

-Y tu Lara que estudias?-preguntó Carlisle

-Yo voy a estudiar psicología

-Es una carrera muy interesante.

-El único problema es que solo se encuentra en Seattle y Tato no quiere que vaya para esa ciudad.

-Me parece normal, esa ciudad es muy peligrosa, haces muy bien en no dejarla ir, Tato- dijo Luis

-Tu cállate la boca, nadie te dio vela en este entierro*(expresión que se utiliza para decir que no se meta en cosas que no le incumben)- contraatacó Lara

-Y si no me da la gana que! me vas a pegar?- dijo Luis

-Puede que si- dijo Lara

-No eres demasiado protector con Lara?- preguntó Emmett

-Tanto como lo puedes ser tu con Rosalie- dijo Tato

-Te estás acostando con Bella?- preguntó Edward

-Que? No!- dijo Tato, de pronto todo estaba en silencio

-Mientes- acusó Edward poniéndose de pie

-No, no lo hago- dijo Tato, ya cabreado, poniéndose también de pie

-Y una mierda, conozco a los niñatos como tu, es imposible que pasen tantos meses en una casa con una chica la cual no es su familiar y no se acuesten con ella, además lo he visto en tu mente.

-Que? tu estas chiflado y yo no soy un niñato, fuiste tu quien dejo a Bella de lado no yo.

-Te has acostado con Bella? Le has puesto los cuernos a mi hermana?- dijo Luis 

-Que no me he acostado con Bella y nunca lo haré, me cago en todo ya!

-Ya basta!- dije pero no me hicieron caso

-Como que no si lo he visto en tu mente

-Eso era porque tenía miedo, nunca me he acostado con ella, hemos dormido juntos que es diferente

-Y una mierda!

-Ahhhhh- grité, me dolía mucho la barriga y los bebés no paraban de darme patadas

-Bella? Estas bien?- me preguntó Tato, le miré a la cara y todo empezó a dar vueltas, luego miré al suelo y vi un enorme charco de sangre bajo mis pies. Después de eso todo se quedó negro.

Pov Carlisle

-Edward, llévala al coche, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, los niños se están ahogando, chicos traed los coches, yo y Tato iremos con Edward para controlar las constantes de Bella

Pov Emmett

Todos se pusieron a moverse y de reojo vi como Lara estaba llorando

-Tranquila, Bella estará bien, mi padre es muy buen médico

Me miró con ojos de cachorrito y me partió el corazón en ellos había dolor y recuerdos, muchos recuerdos y seguro que no eran recuerdos buenos

Pov Luis

Vi que Emmett estaba hablando con Lara y me acerqué a ellos, cuando estaba detrás de Lara vi que estaba llorando, le toqué el brazo y ella se dio la vuelta, se me quedó mirando por unos segundo y luego se tiró a mis brazos.

-Que pasa? Bella va ha estar bien!- dije mientras intentaba no respirar por su exquisito olor, ella no contestó

-Te recuerda a tus padres?- pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Tato nunca le ha puesto los cuernos a Laura!- dijo ella

-No pasa nada, ya arreglaremos eso mas tarde, ahora vamos al hospital- dije y entonces me soltó, me cogió de la mano y se puso a correr hacia el coche

Pov Charlie

Escuché sonar el telefono

-Diga? 

-Charlie, soy Tato, ven al hospital de Port Angeles cuanto antes

-Por que?

-Ya te explico cuando llegues. Chao

Pov Carlisle

Cuando llegamos cogí a Bella en el colo y la lleve hasta dentro del hospital, la recepcionista encuanto vio la barriga de Bella y toda la sangre que estaba goteando en el suelo llamó rápidamente por el altavoz a mi colega, Richard, que era matrón y ginecólogo, mientras esto pasaba yo le susurraba a Bella que todo iría bien, sabía que podía oírme y también sabía que se asustaría con las cosas que escucharía en el quirófano

La llevé al quirófano la deje en la camilla y me fui a preparar para ayudar a mi colega

Pov Edward

Todo pasaba muy rápido, cuando Bella entró al quirófano, yo entré con ella, y observé todas las cosas que hacían mi padre y Richard

-Necesitamos que empuje, no podemos abrir o perdería demasiada sangre y moriría desangrada, Edward tienes que despertarla

-Bella, despierta, tienes que empujar, los niños no pueden respirar, Evan Anthony y Nora Alexandra no pueden respirar- encuanto dije eso ella abrió los ojos, me miró y se incorporó

Pov Richard

-Muy bien Bella , cuando yo te diga tienes que empujar, muy bien empuja!

Y vi como Bella se ponía hacia delante y empujaba

-Bien Bella, sigue así, uno tiene la cabeza fuera, venga Bella, muy bien unos ya está fuera, es el niño- vi que el niño no lloraba y se lo dí rápido a la enfermera para que le diera unos azotes haber si gritaba, al ver que no lo hacía se lo llevó a otra sala- venga te falta la niña, empuja Bella, empuja- y vi como la chica empujaba con todas sus fuerzas- muy bien Bella, ya está- pera ella tampoco gritaba, por la cual la enfermera se lo llevó con el niño

Luego de esto me fui a la otra sala y dejé a Carlisle para que cosiera a Bella.

-Les hemos puesto las bombas respiratorias, sus corazones están bien por ahora, pero están muy débiles, dudo que soporten esta noche- me dijo una enfermera en cuanto entré en la sala

Pov Charlie

Acababa de llegar y un justo un minuto despues un médico salikó a hablar con toda la familia

-La verdad les voy a ser muy sincero, los bebes han nacido muy débiles y hemos tardado 10 minutos en sacarlos, y ese tiempo han estada sin oxigeno, pero ese no es el caso, los bebes pueden estar hasta una hora sin oxigeno y no causar daños, el problemas es, como ya he dicho, que están muy débiles, sinceramente no creemos que pasen de esta noche, lo siento- dijo un médico mientras le daba vueltas a su gorro.

...

Que os ha parecido?

Siento no poder actualizar tan pronto como antes pero tengo un lio en la cabeza, si todo va bien el año que viene iré a la universidad y tenemos charlas en el colegio y los exámenes y todo eso...

Os agradecería que me dejarais mas comentarios dando opiniones sobre los capitulos, etc

Cogi Alexandra porque fue el mas votado...y en mi tierra lo prometido es deuda


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo mejor de la vida en mis manos**

Pov Edward

-Hola- dijo Bella cuando despertó, ya no estaba tan débil, tenía mas color y sus movimientos eran fluidos

-Hola- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba mientras le daba besos en su cabeza

-Donde están?

-Ellos están en la incubadora, nacieron débiles y los tienen allí-contesté tenso por no saber como reaccionaría

-Buenos días, Bella, como estás?-preguntó Richard

-Bien pero quiero ver a mis hijos-contestó ella

-Si claro en unos minutos te los traeremos, necesitamos saber si tu les puedes amamantar o tienen que tomar el biberón, además los niños que nacen tan débiles se suelen curar cuando escuchan el corazón de su madre y sienten su piel.- dijo mientras revisaba los monitores- bueno esto ya lo podemos sacar- dijo señalando a la intravenosa, después me la saco- iré a buscarlos, ahora hay alguien que quiere entrar

Pov Bella

Salió por la puerta y luego de unos segundos vi entrar a Tato, Lara y Laura.

-Bella- dijo Laura mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba

-Que haces tu aquí?

-Tato me avisó que ya habían nacido y acabo de llegar justo ahora, ah por cierto te he traído un regalito-dijo mientras sacaba un paquete de una bolsa

-Cuantos días llevó dormida?-pregunté

-Cinco días- contestó Edward, miré el paquete en mis manos aun en shock

Lo abrí y era jamón serrano y bombones de la marca Ferrero Roger, mis comidas preferidas que había tenido que dejar de comer, el jamón porque podría hacer daño a los niños y los bombones porque no quería ponerme como una foca

-Gracias, Laura, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a comer las dos cosas- luego de unos segundos el doctor os mandó salir a todos y entró mi madre, a la cual aun no había visto, y una enfermera, la cual me dio unas indicaciones para dar el pecho, luego de eso salieron el médico y la enfermera y entró otra enfermera con dos incubadoras. La chica me dio primero a Evan, era precioso, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, mi madre solo miraba con fascinación, le di el pecho a Evan y luego la enfermera me dio a Nora, era igual que su hermano, tenía los ojos verdes pero ella tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos castaño dorado de su padre era preciosa, luego de terminar de darle el pecho la enfermera me aconsejo que pusiera a los dos bebés acostados sobre mi pecho y así ellos escucharían mi corazón y se dormirían y también al recibir mi calor ellos se fortalecerían mas rápido

Pov René

Mientras Bella sostenía a Evan yo me acerqué a ver a Nora, era preciosa, era como Bella cuando había nacido, salvo los ojos, esa niña sería muy parecida a mi Bella

Luego de una hora Bella tenía a los niños sobre su pecho, me acerqué a ella y la felicité, me hacía muy feliz verla tan dichosa, estaba segura de que Bella haría lo imposible por sus hijos desde que los vio en sus brazos.

Salí de la habitación luego de despedirme de Bella y fuera estaba Edward esperando para entrar, parecía ansioso

-Felicidades Edward- dije mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas- ah por cierto- dije dándome la vuelta cuando ya me iba hacia la sala de espera- vas a tener que espantar a muchos chicos- le dije y el se quedó asustado y se echó a andar rápido para ver a sus hijos por primera vez desde que nacieron.

Pov Bella

Vi como se abría la puerta y Edward entraba por ella, cuando me vio a mi con los bebes se acercó a mi y me besó en la frente, de pronto Nora se empezó a mover y se retorcía

-Que le pasa?- pregunté asustada

-No lo sé no puedo leer su mente, la de Evan si, está pensando en dibujos y colores, pero en la de Nora no veo nada, Bella, puedo cogerla? 

-Por que me lo preguntas? son tus hijos también.

-Gracias- dijo mientras la cogía con mucho cuidado y le sujetaba muy bien la cabeza, se quedó mirándola y la niñita le estiró sus brazos hasta tocar su cara con sus pequeñas manitas, y en ese mismo momento supe que Nora sería la nenita de Edward mientras que Evan sería mi bebé, no es que quiera mas a Evan que a Nora pero es que los niños eligen en quien van a confiar mas y con quien pasaran mas tiempo, aunque ellos también podrán querernos por igual a los dos, seguí mirándolos y Edward se acercó mas a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la niña estiraba aun mas sus bracitos y le agarraba las orejas a su padre, eso era algo que Edward nunca ha soportado que le hagan pero supongo que es diferente que se lo haga su hija a que se lo hagamos los demás

**Dos días más tarde**

Entré en casa con Laura y Tato a mis espaldas, que habían venido a buscarme, Tato llevaba las maletas, Laura llevaba a Evan y yo llevaba a Nora, cuando entré todos vinieron a darme la bienvenida, Emmett cogió a Evan de los brazos de Laura y se fue con el al sofá mientras le explicaba las normas de futbol, Alice cogió a Nora de mis brazos y su puso a hacerle carantoñas, levanté la mirada y vi como alguien bajaba las escaleras, era Luis, en el ultimo escalón se paró y me miró con cara de susto, pero me di cuenta de que no me miraba así a mi, si no a Laura, su hermana.

-Laura?

-Luis? tu no estabas muerto?

-Es una larga historia-dijo Luis, Laura se giró y vio a Tato, estaba muy tranquilo

-Lo sabías?- acusó Laura a Tato

-Si, he intentado buscar el momento para decírtelo pero...

-Pero que?- dijo Laura enfadada, y en ese momento salió de casa corriendo y solo pude ver una sombra que salió de tras de ella, era Luis

...

Que os ha parecido?

Os agradecería que me dejarais mas comentarios dando opiniones sobre los capítulos, etc

Que pasará? En el siguiente capitulo la conversación entre Laura y Luis...


	14. Chapter 14

**Error? **

Pov Luis

-Laura, espera, por favor- dije parándome detrás de ella.

-Por qué no me llamaste, por qué no me avisaste que estabas bien?

-No lo sé, quizás porque no te quería hacer daño, aún no me se controlar, lo que menos querría sería hacerte daño.

-Claro, a mi puedes hacerme daño pero a Tato y a Lara no, verdad? 

-No compares, no es lo mismo si le hago daño a ellos que si te lo hago a ti

-Acaso no les quieres?

-Claro que les quiero, Tato es mi mejor amigo y Lara...

-Lara, estas enamorado de ella, verdad? 

-Supongo que si, no puedo negarlo verdad? 

-No, se te nota a leguas, no pasa nada, solo que te va a ser difícil conseguir que ella vea cuanto la amas, esta ciega, no me extraña con todo el daño que le han hecho

-Que le han hecho?- pregunté y en ese justo momento escuché la voz de Tato

-Laura, vamos tenemos que hablar- dijo Tato serio

-Será mejor que te lo cuente ella, te lo dirá cuando tenga la suficiente confianza como para decírtelo- dijo Laura al pasar por mi lado para ir al encuentro de Tato

Volví a dentro de casa y me senté en el único sillón vacío que quedaba en el salón donde estaban todos excepto Tato y Laura que se habían quedado hablando en el jardín, como no tenía ganas de escuchar nada me puse los cascos del móvil, puse la música a tope y cerré los ojos, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba en mis piernas, abrí los ojos y vi que era Lara, por lo que los volví a cerrar, en estos dias nuestra amistad se había hecho muy fuerte, si amistad, y como a todos los amigos me da pánico decirle que la amo, así que opté por una solución fácil, me iba a tirar a todas las tías que se me cruzaran en el camino, exceptuando a las Cullen, obviamente no tenía ganas de volver a estar en el filo entre la vida y la muerte.

Abrí los ojos i vi a Edward observándome, por lo que decidí sacarme los cascos y escuchar a la conversación, cogí a Lara de la cintura mientras me incorporaba en el sillón y la volví a sentar en mis piernas solo entonces me di cuenta de que tenía a Nora en brazos, me incorporé hacía adelante pegando mi pecho en su espalda para ver a Nora y sentí como Lara se tensaba.

Nora me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pareciera que estuviera mirando dentro de mi alma y conociese mis sentimientos ya que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, yo la seguía mirando cuando de pronto sin ninguna razón estiró sus manitas hacía mi para que la cogiera, pero como era normal no quería hacerle daño, por lo que no lo cogí. Miré al resto de la sala y parece que todos se habían dado cuenta de mi gesto de no querer coger a Nora.

-No quiero hacerle daño- dije, mi vista se paró en Edward que sostenía a Evan en brazos y lo miraba con una adoración infinita, entonces se me ocurrió algo- oíd chicos por que no salimos hoy de fiesta?, Bella ya no está en el hospital y sería una buena forma de celebrar el nacimiento de los bebes.

-A mi me parece buena idea, pero con quien dejaremos a los niños?

-A tranquila por eso cariño, nosotros nos quedaremos con estos angelitos- me dijo Esme

-Entonces esta noche fiesta- dijo Emmett

-Que pasa esta noche?- preguntó Tato

-Nos vamos de fiesta, te apuntas?

-Obvio- dijo acercándose a Lara y dándole un beso en la mejilla- será como en los viejos tiempos- dijo chocándome la mano.

Pov Bella

Eran sobre las doce de la noche, aunque seguiríamos viviendo en casa de Tato esta noche los bebes se quedarían en casa de los Cullen, estaba terminando de sacarme la leche que dejaría en los biberones por si los bebes se despertaban con hambre, cuando sentí que tocaban a la puerta

-Pase- dije, mientras abrochaba el último botón de mi blusa

-Hola, has acabado?- preguntó Tato

-Si, nos vamos? 

-Wau, estas preciosa, hermanita- dijo

-Con que hermanita eh?, me gusta

-Jeje, vámonos, si te gusta que te llame hermanita, hermanita será pues.

Pov Lara

Llegamos al pub donde habíamos quedado con los Cullen, ya que yo y Tato nos fuimos a preparar a nuestra casa y luego fuimos a buscar a Bella que se habían quedado preparando en casa de los Cullen, cuando entramos en el pub nos dirigimos al lado de la barra donde estaban todos, al otro lado de la barra estaba la entrada a los baños. Me acerqué hasta que vi la espalda de Emmett y le di unas palmaditas en el hombro como si fuese un hombre en busca de problemas, el se dio la vuelta con cara de mal genio, y cuando vio que era yo se echo a reír y me revolvió el pelo, luego de tomar algo, nos fuimos a bailar, cuando me cansé de bailar fui a la barra a pedir otra copa, cuando vi como Luis estaba bailando con una chica y como ella le decía algo al oído y se iban para el baño

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, una lágrima estaba cayendo por mi rostro, sentí una mano en mi espalda por lo que me limpie la lágrima rápidamente y me di la vuelta eran las chicas, Rose, Alice, Bella y Laura, ellas se me quedaron mirando con una mirada que decía que pasa?

-Nada, todo está bien, solo me acabo de dar cuenta por segunda vez de la mierda de vida que tengo- dije- bueno, vamos a bailar

Me fui a bailar y vi como de ahí a una media hora salía Luis del baño y detrás de el la chica con una sonrisa inmensa, la cual se echó a correr junto a sus compañeras y se ponían a cuchichear, crucé la vista, no quería mirarle, y me encontré con la mirada de Tato, yo simplemente seguí bailando con las chicas mientras Luis se unía a los chicos que se encontraban en una esquina del pub hablando.

...

Que os ha parecido?

Os gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia?

Por favor comentad...

Siento no actualizar antes pero estoy en los exámenes del segundo trimestre y tengo que estudiar, ya que si no me pongo las pilas no podré ir a una excursión de fin de curso a Malta...

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia... besos y abrazos

Lucybell Galicia


	15. Chapter 15

**Seducción**

ATENCIÓN: La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Gracias por prestarme atención. 

Pov Tato

Entré en casa con Lara, ya que Bella fue a buscar a los niños para traerlos, aunque ella y Edward estuviesen bien ahora, los niños y ella seguirían viviendo con nosotros, aunque les pesara a los Cullen ella prefería que los niños durmiesen con ella, Edward iba a tener que currárselo para conseguir de nuevo a su mujer e hijos.

Lara se había ido corriendo escaleras arriba, yo fui a la cocina, cogí un vaso de agua y me fui a poner el pijama, necesitaba hacer tiempo antes de ir a hablar con ella, necesitaba estar sola un rato y desahogarse, definitivamente la noche no había ido nada bien, por no decir que había sido una de las peores noches de mi vida, ya que había visto sufrir a mi hermana

La primera noche fue cuando nos enteramos de que nuestros padres habían muerto, la segundo fue esa noche en la que yo no debería haberme ido a pasear por la playa con Laura y haberla dejado con Jake, él era un niño, no podía protegerla, ya que él aún no era un lobo cuando todo sucedió.

Pero esta vez todo era distinto no sufría por una muerte o por una desgracia del destino como puede ser estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado, sufría porque su corazón se había roto en pedazos, en miles de fragmentos que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo de la discoteca como si alguien le hubiese tirado una piedra a una gran cristalera.

Terminé de ponerme los pantalones del pijama y la camiseta de tirantes y me fui a su habitación, abrí la puerta despacio y la vi, estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama llorando sobre la almohada, tenía los pies hacia mi, me subí por los pies de la cama y me acosté encima de ella, de forma que su espalda tocase mi pecho, acerqué mis labios a su mejilla derecha y le di un beso, luego ella escondió la cara entre sus brazos, volví a acercar mis labios a su oído.

-Yo te amo, eres mi hermana y te quiero, no te basta con eso?, no te llega con mi amor?-dije esperando a que contestase

-Sabes que no es lo mismo- dijo girando la cara y mirándome a los ojos, me bajé de encima de ella y me acosté a su lado- le amo

-Lo sé, pero deberías saber que Luis no es un hombre de relaciones, el es un hombre que anda de flor en flor, me cuesta decirlo pero lo cierto es que él si no cambia no te merece

-Te quedas a dormir conmigo?- dijo con sus ojos llorosos

-Claro- dije mientras nos metíamos bajo las sabanas y ella me abrazaba mientras que poco a poco se iba durmiendo.

Pov Luis

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen, me fui a mi habitación y me eché en la cama, me puse los cascos del móvil y una canción comenzó a sonar, la misma canción que había escuchado esta misma tarde, cuando Lara se sentó en mi regazo y entonces lo sucedido esa noche vino a mi mente de nuevo

_Flashback_

_-Quieres fiesta cariño?- sentí que alguien me susurraba al oído_

_Me cogió la mano y fuimos hasta el baño, una vez dentro se me tiró encima y empezó a besarme, al principio le seguí el rollo pero luego una imagen de Lara pasó por mi mente y paré_

_-Que te pasa?-preguntó_

_-No puedo hacer esto-dije_

_-Está bien, tranquilo, pero una cosa, cuando salgamos yo saldré con una sonrisa, mis amigas deben creer que hemos hecho..._

_-Si claro-dije- vamos- dije mientras habría la puerta y le dejaba pasar delante, tal como había dicho salió con una sonrisa radiante, yo salía también riéndome por la situación cuando levanté la cabeza la vi, sus ojos mirándome como si no se lo creyeran, pero luego apartó la vista, me fui andando hasta los chicos que estaban en un rincón hablando, mientras ellas bailaban, mire sus caderas moverse y su pelo rodeando su cara, sus brazos perfectos por encima de su cabeza..._

_-Como le hagas daño te mato, te lo juro- dijo Tato y en cuanto dijo eso todos se callaron y giraron la cabeza para mirarnos _

_-Tranquilo, la evitaré siempre que pueda, te conozco Tato, amas demasiado a Lara, lo darías todo por ella y se que si le hago mucho daño no me lo perdonarás y no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores amigos_

_-Ya me parecía a mi que me conocías muy bien- dijo mientras los demás seguían escuchando, sus caras eran un poema._

_Fin flashback_

La canción se acabó y escuché un ruido, me quité los cascos y fui hasta la puerta cuando la abrí vi un papel en el suelo

_Nos vamos de caza, Bella vendrá_

_pronto a buscar a lo bebés, _

_si les oyes llorar cálmalos._

Salí y escuché un llanto entré en la habitación de los bebés y vi que Nora estaba llorando, la cogí en brazos y dejó de llorar, era tan pequeña, vi un biberón preparada sobre la cómoda y lo cogí comprobé que estuviese bien de temperatura y se lo di para tomar mientras me sentaba en el sillón que había en una esquina de espaldas a la puerta y mirando hacia la ventana, así estuvimos hasta que escuché un ruido detrás de mi, me di la vuelta bruscamente y vi a Bella en sus ojos había miedo.

-Lo siento- dije- se despertó llorando y é pensado que tal vez tendría hambre dije dándole al bebé.

Estuvimos durante un tiempo hablando, mientras le daba el biberón a Evan

-No deberías haberlo hecho- dijo

-El que? 

-Lo de esta noche

-Necesito hacerlo, no se como sacármela de la cabeza

-Porque en vez de intentar olvidarla intentas conseguirla, ella te ama

-No, ella me odia, solo que aun no lo sabe, y con lo de esta noche he intentado abrirle los ojos, yo soy así Bella, cada día me follo a una tía diferente, no puedo estar con ella por mucho que la ame

-Inténtalo, si Edward y yo no lo hubiésemos intentado jamás hubiese sido tan feliz, ni habría tenido unos niños tan hermosos- dijo señalando a los bebés, hazlo Luis, inténtalo, no pierdes nada, tienes toda la eternidad para acostarte con todas las tías que quieras

-Está bien, mañana empezaré con el plan de seducción.

Comentarios?


	16. Chapter 16

**Noche con los tíos**

_**Bella Pov**_

_Un año mas tarde_

Todo iba "sobre ruedas", aunque con ciertas restricciones, Luis seguía con su plan de seducción, que en lugar de eso parecía un plan de amistad, ya que él y Lara eran ahora mejores amigos, pero el problema no era ese, sino que Lara este año se iría a la universidad a estudiar psicología y Luis aunque no lo demostrase estaba confundido, no quería que se fuese y que tuviese la oportunidad de conocer a otro chico.

Tato seguía trabajando en el hospital, ahora formaba parte en el equipo de Carlisle por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos tanto en el hospital como en la casa, ya que muchas veces se reunían para hablar de los pacientes.

En cuanto a Edward y a mí todo iba bastante bien, nuestra relación era como una relación de mejores amigos, desde que los niños eran pequeños acordamos que ellos dormirían en casa de Tato, conmigo, al salir del colegio estos se vendrían toda la tarde a casa de los Cullen mientras yo hacía un cursillo para ser secretaria en una empresa o en cualquier lugar que lo necesitase.

Durante los primeros meses de vida de Evan y Nora, Edward se sentía reacio a cogerlos, solo se apoyaba en la cuna y los observaba mientras dormían. A medida que fueron creciendo este se fue acercando mas a ellos, empezó a cambiarles el pañal, bañarles, darles de comer, e incluso se tiraba horas jugando con ellos, contándoles cuentos o tocando el piano. Cuando cumplieron un año, mientras Nora se entretenía probando ropa con sus tías, Edward le enseñaba a tocar el piano a Evan, el cual ya sabía distinguir las notas por el sonido y ya sabía tocar notas sueltas.

También habíamos decidido salir todos loa sábados por la noche juntos y solos, algunas veces íbamos a cenar, otras al cine o a pasear por el parque o por las calles vacías y a veces incluso al teatro o a la opera, en la cual Edward me traducía toda la letra ya que la mayor parte eran en italiano y yo no lo sabía hablar ni lo entendía

Hoy era sábado por lo que me tocaba salir con Edward, iríamos al cine, como Carlisle y Esme habían ido a una fiesta del hospital y Alice y Jasper estaban en París dejaríamos a Nora y Evan con Rose y Emmett, que por supuesto estaban encantados de cuidar de ellos.

-Estas lista?- preguntó Edward desde la puerta de la habitación de los niños.

-No, no encuentro mis zapatos, el otro día vi a Nora jugando con ellos y ahora no los encuentro- dije mirando debajo de la cuna de Evan.

Al levantar la mirada Edward estaba delante mío con los zapatos en la mano

-Gracias, donde estaban?-pregunté

-En el armario, deberías buscar siempre ahí, a nuestra hija le encanta ese lugar, ahora si vámonos- dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano, la cual cogí gustosa, en realidad nuestra relación había mejorado mucho.

-Que película quieres ver?- me preguntó Edward

-Que te parece "The killers"? he oído en la empresa que está muy bien

-Veremos esa pues- dijo Edward mientras salíamos de la casa luego de despedirnos de los niños y de recordarle a Rose que hoy les tocaba baño.

_**Rose Pov**_

-Nora, Evan, es la hora del baño- dije mientras entraba en el salón, estaban jugando con Emmett, en cuanto me vieron se giraron hacia mi y me dieron una preciosa sonrisa que mostraba sus dientecitos, eran tan hermosos y tan inteligentes, pero aun así seguían siendo niños al igual que Emmett, que a veces era peor que ellos en sus travesuras.

-Vamos niños yo os bañaré mientras Tito Emi hace la cena, vale?- dije y ellos vinieron corriendo hacia mi y se abrazaron a mis piernas.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que ahora tenía algo que dentro de unos años ya no tendrían unos niños preciosos a los que dar todo el amor que algún día quise guardar para mi propio hijo, un hijo que jamás tendría, Emmett se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y me dio un beso en los labios

-Haré la papilla y luego subiré para ayudarte a vestirlos- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- te amo, rosita- dijo y me beso

Para mi sorpresa, aunque no tan sorpresa el cerebro de Evan era como una esponja, por lo que mientras íbamos escaleras ariba se puso a gritar:

-Tamo gosita, tamo gosita, tamos gosita- haciendo que Nora se uniese a sus gritos, seguía subiendo las escaleras cuando también oí a Emmett gritar –Tamo gosita- definitivamente tenía tres bebés en casa y ninguno tenía remedio

Desnudé a Evan y Nora y los metí en la bañera, antes de lavarles les deje jugar un poco con los juguetes, luego les lavé el cuerpo e el cabello y llamé a Emmett para que fuese vistiendo a Nora mientras yo acababa con Evan.

-Venga Evan ya es hora de salir, Nora ya está vestida- dije mientras le sacaba de la bañera y lo dejaba encima de la alfombra- no te muevas, vengo ahora, voy a sacarle el tapón a la bañera- dije, me di la vuelta saqué el tapón y me volvía a ver a Evan que ya no estaba allí

_**Emmett Pov**_

Estaba acabando de vestir a Nora cuando vi a Evan venir corriendo hacia mi desnudo, se paró enfrente de mi, levanté la mirada y vi a Rose detrás de Evan que venía caminando con paso lento

-Emi- dijo Evan

-Que pasa mi amor- dije a mi pequeño sobrinito mientras dejaba a Nora en el suelo, la cual fue corriendo a brazos de Rose, y mi ponía a la altura de Evan

-Mia, mia, pipi gande, pipi gande- dijo mientras cogía su pequeño aparatito por la punta y la estiraba

-Rose trae la cámara de video- dije antes de comenzar a reírme como un desgraciado, a Evan parece que le gustaba verme reír porque lo seguía haciendo, incluso a Rose le costaba mantener la cámara recta debido a la risa

Después de eso todo fue normal hasta la cena donde, mientras los niños comía a Evan se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar, Rose rápidamente fue por la cámara mientras y la puso a grabar mientras Evan y Nora gritaba "Tamo gosita, tamo gosita" una y otra vez, se veían tan tiernos, luego de la cena los llevamos a la cama de Edward y los acostamos Rose se puso en una esquina de la cama y yo en la otra, por lo que los niños quedaban entre nosotros dos, encendí la música clásica que Edward les tarareaba algunas veces para dormir la siesta y de inmediato se quedaron dormidos, en cuanto estuvimos seguros de que estaban profundamente dormidos pusimos sillas a los laterales de la cama y por la parte de dentro colocamos cojines por si se movían que no se diesen golpes contra las silla

Que os ha parecido?

Merezco comentarios? Espero que sí...

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como los exámenes, mi familia, mi hermana, mis amigos etc...


End file.
